As Long As You Come Back To Me
by Karen Fujiwara
Summary: Today was a usual day for everyone, a very usual day to do their activities like any other day they would. But today however, was not a usual day for a certain someone. Today was the birth day of an anti-social person with a very bad temper known as Yuu Kanda./ This is a birthday fic for my lovely Yuu-chan! It has YAOI/SHO-AI/BL in it so Don't like Don't read. But If you do Review?


Disclaimer (I always forgot to do this) : I do not own DGM and if I did… well… Let's not think about it ne?

Warning : Lil' bit OOC,this is unbeta'ed so there will be typos (maybe) and of course lots-lots of grammar mistakes (English is not my mother language but I've tried my best) and Shounen-ai which means there will be boyxboy, BL, Yaoi (not a hard core though just some fluffy things) or anything you called them, so **don't like don't read.**

A/N : I wrote this in the middle of the night, it was 12.19 a.m. when I finished it. This is a birthday gift for my beautiful Yuu-chan~! *got slashed by mugen* Ehem, sorry for that… So, enjoy?

"..." speaking

'...' thoughts

…**As Long As You Come Back To Me**

Today was a usual day for everyone, a very usual day to do their activities like any other day they would. But today however, was not a usual day for a certain someone. Today was the birth day of an anti-social person with a very bad temper known as Yuu Kanda.

For any normal person, their birth day would be the happiest day in their lives, there would be a party or family gathering being held with people showering them with gifts, telling them 'Happy Birthdays' and so on. But the blue-almost-black- haired samurai is **not** any normal person and thus, today was not 'the happiest day' in his life. In fact, he could say that he hate it.

He hate it because it was the day where everyone would thought that is was a good day approach him, throw him a party, wished him 'Happy Birthdays' and gave him some gifts. And it annoys him, which left him with a very bad mood and a dark aura around him. He could avoid it and threaten those people with his beloved sword if only that crazy scientist with sister complex didn't make a rule if he didn't accept all of those things he would not given any mission for the rest of the month.

Now, after all of those ruckus they made, finally it was the time for everyone to sleep. He walked through the-maze-like-corridors to his room and dumped all of the gifts he got from everyone who present at that time… except for someone and probably the only person he really wished to be there.

He looked at the clock on top his drawer, it's 09.30 p.m. already. Sighing, he changed his clothes into a long black sweatpants and loose white shirt and threw himself to the bed. He buried his face to the white pillow and soon enough he found himself engulfed with the darkness.

xXXXx

A silhouette could be seen under the dim light of the moon, followed by the light footsteps on the corridors of The Black Order. The silhouette went to a room, opening-closing the door with a soft 'click'. He smiled when he saw a very familiar person curled on the bed, long blue-almost-black hair scattered on mattress, sleeping soundlessly. The person walked into the bathroom and changed his clothes into a similar one with the other. He noticed that it was 11.00 p.m. and crawled on to the soft mattress beside the sleeping form of his lover.

He pulled the blanket over their body and wrapped his arms on the others waist. His right hand stroked the long hair and gave the pale-pink-lips a chaste kiss. However, he didn't expect those same lips to be pressed back to his own lips nor did he expect those beautiful-yet-sharp-steel-blue eyes to stare back on to his own. He pulled back slightly and blinked before a small-yet-loving smile came to his lips.

"Kanda… I'm home… Sorry I'm late, I got some problem back there and I tried to go home as fast as I could" The person, Allen Walker, said to his dark haired lover. His smile faded and his eyes showed his guilt.

"Shut up Moyashi, and back to sleep. I don't care when you return…"

'**As long as you come back to me…' **Those words were left unsaid but the white haired could saw it, on his lover's eyes. Allen smiled and kissed his lover's forehead and then nuzzling into his lover's dark hair.

"Happy Birthday, Yuu… I love you… Good night"

"_Aishiteru mo… Arren… Oyasumi"_

'This is the only thing I want, to be in your arms… Forever…' Yes, that was the only thing he wants, to be in his white haired lovers' arms and it would be enough… He didn't need anything as long as he could be with his lover… Sounds cheesy, right, but he didn't care… And with that thought, the dark haired snuggled more into his lovers' arms and drift back to sleep together with his white haired lover.

_**Fin…**_

Gah, I did it! Yayy! Otanjoubi omodetou Yuu-chan~!

Please let me know what do you think about it, was it good or bad?

So, Review please?


End file.
